


Sin?(//^\\)

by AshHossain



Category: VIXX
Genre: Complete, Concerts, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, leon - Freeform, neo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshHossain/pseuds/AshHossain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do we need to act out a fanfic? over that a Neo one?"</p><p>"Because the fans will love it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin?(//^\\)

**Author's Note:**

> another oneshot.....Again there will be a lot of ERRORS!!!!!! and COMMENT!! COMMENT!! COMMENT!! why dont you comment? I really love it when my readers comments :( Anyway...Enjoy :3

“The final stage starts in 2 minutes guys. Get ready….. specifically you N and Leo…”

 

The manager shouted at N who was now completely drenched in his own sweat and held a water bottle in his hand. N just gave a mere nod while Leo, who was standing at least 50 feet away from N, just ignored the manager completely. He was annoyed.

 

_ He must really hate it …. _

 

N stared at Leo from far away. Suddenly Leo turned to N and their eyes met. N shrugged as all the Neo stories he read in these last few days,all started to play in his mind. He instantly darted his stare to the opposite direction where he saw Ravi smiling shyly looking at them. Ravi’s been doing this for These past two weeks.

 

_ It feels weird now. _

 

Leo also found himself blushing when N turned away. Of course, the images of the fanfictions that _ he _ read also flashed before his eyes. 

 

Leo tried to stay away from N like DID NOT EVEN STAND ANYWHERE BESIDE HIM in this last week. Well N also didn't mind,rather he was glad. Whenever they got together,things would become awkward between them and N would start to feel his heart race fast while Leo felt it impossible to look at the latter because of the blood rushing to his face. So they could not even utter a word while they were together.And the main culprit of this awkward situation was….

 

“Hyung FIGHTING!!!” Ken gleefully shouted as he hugged the tanned one from behind. Normally he would be smiling at Ken’s action but right now he was anything but in a mood to smile. Therefore he just hit Ken’s head with the empty bottle slightly before releasing himself to change his outfit. After all it was because of him that he was even in this mess right now.

 

Yes,Ken….It was all his _ fault... _

 

**2weeks before the concert**

 

**Vapp live**

 

_ “Well as you have heard ,our concert is in two weeks... this time we prepared a lot…” _

 

_ “Ahhh!!! My starlight babies!” Ken hollered from behind the camera,cutting Ravi off.  _

 

_ “De... Ken hyung is doing his make-up now. And others are also getting dressed. Me and Hongbin are the only one that's finished…” _

 

_ “I missed you so much!!my babies…” Ken finally ran in front of the camera, blocking Ravi fully. _

 

_ “Did you miss me?” _

 

_ “Hyung,you are blocking me” _

 

_ “Stay still! I  have an offer to make to my Starlight babies! And I'm sure they'll love it..”Ken said as he pulled out a heart from underneath his suit.  _

 

_ “on our concert we are going to act out a drama!” _

 

_ “We are?” Hongbin was confused as he came and stood beside Ken, to show his face to the camera. _

 

_ “ Yup! But what do you think the story will be?” Ken started to scratch his chin trying to act all baffled. Finally sending a Bright smile at the camera. _

 

_ “Did you get it? Say it…. I can't hear you!” Ken stuck his ear out , pretending to listen to Starlights reply. _

 

_ “Dingdongdong. ..yup! You got it right! The story will be written by my DEAR BABIES! You guys write a lot of fanfictions about us! So send us your work,and we will choose the best one to perform!” Ken put his hands up in the air in joy. _

 

_ “Wait,when was this planned?” Hongbin looked puzzled as he looked at Ken. Ravi was standing behind him. _

 

_ “....now?” Ken replied. _

 

_ “But-” _

 

_ “It's a marvelous idea right Ravi? Our Starlights write so many good stories,it's an appreciation for their hard work. You are with me , ain't you Ravi?” _

 

_ Ravi sending him a perplexed look shifted his gaze to Hongbin,who was equally baffled. Appreciating the work of Starlights was a hard one to deny and ignore now,especially when it was live broadcast. Ken played it real well. _

 

_ “Yes...but..” _

 

_ “So send us your work in the next two days! NO SMUT!” Ravi was again cut off by Ken. _

 

_ “What’s smut?” N asked standing behind the three donseangs, missing out every single word that his donseangs had said. _

 

_ “Nothing..” Ken replied without turning to him. _

 

_ “Bye my babies …” sending kisses to Starlights. _

 

**_Vlive ended_ ** _. _

 

A sigh of frustration escaped his lips as the make up artist finished fixing his make-up for the last time today. 

 

N learned what was Starlights supposed to  _ send _ on the next day,when streams of fanfictions started to come to them. Through social networks or letters,there were a tons. Yes, Of course,it was Ken’s solo decision and a joke, so N could just deny that event easily, and N seriously tried to do so. But,seeing the enthusiasm of Starlights, other members disagreed. Of course there was another reason behind their disagreement...

 

_ They were mostly Neo fanfic. _

 

So why would the other members agree with Hakyeon. Only Leo wanted to stop this event. But seeing Leo’s annoyed face Hyuk started to support this event even more. In the end, the company also sided with the majority and Ken won.

 

The play starts in 20 seconds, get in your position. 18 seconds,17 seconds….

 

N stood on the stage, Leo beside him,with his phone in his hand.

 

“Leo hyung! Don't mess it up!!” Ravi shouted from behind,and just received a death glare in reply.

 

Well, of course Ravi was troubled. After all he was the one to choose that one lucky fanfic among the top hundred fanfictions chosen by the other members, so he had to read all of them in 4 days, arranged the whole play,cut off the extra parts in the fanfiction and added songs,it was all Ravi's job. However In the short period of one week, Leo did not even once attend the play practices. He practiced the dance and songs, also the two duet songs that Ravi wrote specially for this play,but as soon as the practice for the play started,he were nowhere to be seen. 

 

Well it started with Leo noticing Ravi who had a smirk plastered on his face only to see Leo and N discussing the song together.Well, if someone reads 100 Neo fanfic in 4 days,of course he were to imagine stuffs when N and Leo looked at each other or smiled or played or stood together,in short,he just smiles whenever he sees them,making them feel more weird. So soon Leo stopped even standing beside N,let alone talking. And participating in the drama practice,was out of question.

 

Well N was glad about Leo's absence as well. In the dorm they just practiced the songs together. And for the play, N just practiced it with Hyuk or any other members. Whenever he saw Leo around the practice area he himself would flee from there. It was too awkward to do it with him. It didn't feel like a story to him,neither did it seem like one to Leo.

 

But N and Leo both were glad for two specific reasons.

 

One,None of those fanfic contained kiss. Starlights were generous enough to do so. Plus it was supposed to be an angst story so those two never gets together.And two…

 

_ because it was Neo _ .

 

The light fell upon them as the name of the play flashed on the large screen.

 

**_Is Love A Sin?_ **

 

“Leo-ah~ are you again on phone?” N said the first sentence,and the crowd fell in silence, eyes focused on the stage,eyes focused on the screen.

 

Leo snuck his hand along with the phone into his pocket,starting to walk away. N grabbed his hand before he could leave.

 

“You have to care about the fans. I know you like her, but it's not a time to do those stuffs.

 

Leo let's out a sigh as he let out the next words with no emotion at all,

 

“Hakyeon, don't stick your nose in my business.”

 

The sentence was supposed to make the audience feel bad for N. But thanks to Leo’s no reaction action,it turned into a laughing skit which the fans did not miss to laugh at. But,thank God N was there as he soon tried to get the fans back into the play,as he slowly let go of Leo’s hand and Leo left the stage. N stood there lonely with the light slowly turning to blue and N looked up at the sky portraying a sad figure.

 

“Aww….poor N,” The fans all shouted.

 

The light turned off,and N left the stage.

 

Leo Sat on the stage with Hyuk beside him. 

“Hyung,why do you keep checking these old conversation between you and N hyung. He is always before you. Just go and talk to him,” Hyuk said,looking at Leo's phone.

 

_ “Awwwwww…”  _ the fans cooed. They seemed happy.

 

“Because,it’s not the same anymore. He changed…” Leo said. And unlike last time this sentence was filled with deep emotions, almost as if it was real.

 

Well,of course fans loved that line,but Hyuk became confused.

 

_ Was there a line about N hyung changing?umm... I must have forgotten it. _

_ \-------------------------- _

_ \-------------------------- _

The 30 minutes play was almost done. Leo and N had already finished singing those two duet, it was only left for them to confess their feelings for each other,according to that story. N and Leo were both in the backstage now.

 

Hongbin, Ken and Hyuk were in the stage now. Their role was to discuss about N and Leo's weird behavior. N was looking at the stage from behind while Leo stared at N, holding his breath in.

 

“Hakyeon-ah~” Leo finally mustered the courage to say that name. Hakyeon turned to him,smiling, causing Leo to become more red.

 

“What's wrong?” N said, turning his head to him, but avoiding his eyes. And judging his voice,it was pretty much clear that he was really delighted.The fans were so engrossed into the play that they were not even uttering a single word like “ooo” or “aww” anymore. Just a few fans were sobbing because they figured out how the story was about to end. Well almost everyone who were watching knew it by then,but yet, the story had magic and that's why they were still so hooked up.

 

“I need to tell you something..”

 

N tilted his head, signaling him to go on.

 

“Today's play….what if..”

 

“Don't worry Leo... I know what you are about to say . I know it's really weird for you. Trust me I thought that as well. But it's just a play, so you don't have to think about it in the future.” N said as he turned his eyes to the stage again.

 

_ But that's not what I want… _

 

Leo inhaled a deep breath.

 

“Hakyeon….”

 

N slightly turned his eyes to him, still not looking into his eyes.

 

“I li...”

 

“He loves him!!!” The fans shouted it from the top of their lungs with Hyuk and Hongbin, because they finally figured out why Leo and N acted weird around each other in that story

 

N cackled at the enthusiasm of Starlights. Staring at them with awe. Leo on the other hand felt as if it would have been better if someone had hit his head with a stick at that time. And the Raven haired Prince rubbed his temple while a look of irritation appeared on his emotionless feature. 

 

“They are really enjoying the play…” Ravi from Leo's behind while sobbing a little.

 

_ When did he came here? _

 

“Wahhh...look at our proud Wonshikki!! And you didn't wanna agree with me. They are so happy.” Ken only returned from the stage.

 

“They are,right?” N said sending all his dongsens a bright smile.

 

The irritation from Leo’s face disappeared looking at that delightful smile of N. He sent him a little smile as well.

 

“Ahhh. .I need to go on the stage again now…” Ken said as he started to walk up to the stage and Hongbin returned.

 

“Okay gather up guys!” One of the stuffs called the rest of the members together.

 

“Well you know that this play was forcefully entered right? And we had to squeeze exactly 30 minutes out of the concert's actual routine to fit this drama in.”

 

“Hmm...we even practiced Like that” Ravi uttered.

“Yea you did. but There's exactly only 6 minutes left till thirty minutes is over. And still the most important part is left,but you are not on stage, Hyuk and Ken are. We are lagging behind. So you have to make sure that you finish this In exactly 2minutes.”

 

“But my part is a bit large to do in 3 minutes…” N stated.

 

“But… you can't destroy my play,my hard work with a bad ending!!!” Ravi's face started to become Purple.

 

“That's why I am talking here. Listen after exactly 6minutes...well now it's 4 minutes, there will be a lot of pyrotechnics effect added. And we won't delay a single second! Question is how will you know it. When you have only thirty seconds left, you will be able to see a timer running down at the corner of the screen. As soon as it reaches zero the pyrotechnics will be added. And dim blue light will fill the stage,and the music of “Beautiful Liar” will be played. And you already know who will sing it right?”

 

“Yes! Me and Ken hyung will do it in time” Hyuk said returning from the stage. It was time for N to go. N started to run to the stage,the stuff shouted from behind,”So make sure to finish it in time!!!”

 

Leo looked at N standing on the stage with Ken. 

 

_ Even today I couldn't say it….. _

 

“Is Love A Sin?” Hongbin said,with a fake sobbing  female voice,shoulders rounded, hand cupping his face.

 

“No my LOVE HAKYEON, but it is for us!” Hyuk faked a meek voice,while his hand rose up to caress Hongbin's cheek.

 

“So shall we kiss for the last time before we part forever?” Hongbin started to smile impishly, as he pulled Hyuk closer by his collar. 

 

“Shall we?” Hyuk said exotically, before both of them started rolling on the floor,laughing.

 

Leo rolled his eyes at them. They were acting out the last dialogues of the story with additional lines made solely by them. N and Leo would say the first two lines after a few minutes. Well rather than acting,you could say that they were mocking them. On the other hand,Ravi was almost 'eating’ the play, looking at Ken and N with his jaw dropped and eyes sparkling. And a slight drop of proud tear was formed at the corner of his eyes.

Ken said as he almost ran off from the stage.

 

“Okay Leo ,off you go….”

 

Leo skimmed through the script for the last time,to remember the lines.

 

_ ‘Why is it impossible? _

_ You know the reason. _

_ Is Love A Sin,Leo? _

_ No…….but it is for us. I am sorry. ( Leo slowly caresses N's cheek after saying the dialogue) _

**_Beautiful Liar_ ** _ by Hyuk and Ken starts playing. _

_ The end.’ _

 

_ Only two minutes left….. _

 

Leo slowly exhaled as he stepped into the stage. Looking at the fans,he could see the teary eyes sparkling like pearls with the bright light reflecting on them. His heart beat raised. 

 

_ This might be the second time I am feeling this much nervous to step on the stage. _

 

The light fell on him, the whole stage turned red. Leo stopped before him. N had his gaze lowered. Seeing Leo stop before him he sighed. This scene included N to stare straightly into Leo’s eyes. Honestly,he could not bring himself to do that at that time. He knew the time was running out,and he had to hurry but imagining how Leo’s eyes held the world's annoyance in them only because they were  _ acting  _ as lovers, it broke his heart..

 

_ Hakyeon,pull yourself together…. _

 

N looked up, straight into the dark orbs. Baffled to accept the different emotions showing in those,Instead of the annoyance that he had imagined.He could see sorrow,fear,desperation….love? Everything that this scene acquired for him to do. He showed it all, more perfect than anyone ever could. And soon N realized how relaxed he had become only by looking at those eyes. He was already lost in those.

 

**“ I think we need to talk,”** Leo went along with the script.

 

**“I dunno what you have heard,but my intention was never that. The members made a mistake somewhere... I think..”** N said with a remorseful look on his face.

 

“ **But I don't want it to be a mistake** ,” Leo Sternly cut him off.

 

“Awe…” the fans all said it in an unison.

 

“WAH!!! Leo hyung is really into the role.” Hongbin said placing his elbow on Ravi's shoulder,i N the backstage.

 

“Hmm…. Hyung really is showing his emotions well... almost as if it's real.” Hyuk exclaimed.

 

“It does.. dosen't it?” Ravi said as a grimace slowly broadened across his face.

 

“Why are you smiling like that?” Ken asked.

 

Ravi didn't reply,all he did was shook his head and kept on smiling like an idiot.

 

“ **I don't understand what you are trying to say….”** Hakyeon's expression changed into a surprise look.

 

“ **If it can't be real, if it is impossible,then the last thing I want it to be is a mistake.”**

 

Hakyeon lowered his eyes according to the script,but truthfully….. that sentence always hurt him. Everytime he read it, it was hard for him to accept it,but today,hearing it from Leo’s mouth,the pain somehow doubled

 

“ **....are you saying what I think you are saying,Leo.”**

 

In here Leo was not supposed to answer. He didn't. A few seconds past by, and N slowly lifted his head up to look at Leo.

 

The fans were all quiet now. Even the ones with the camera stopped taking photos. They seemed as if they won't even blink,in case they might miss something.

 

“ **Leo... I…”**

 

Leo wanted to know what he says next. But he knew N won't able to. It was not in the _ story. _

 

“ **Don't say it Hakyeon….”**

 

“Why????” The fans were all whining. And a few of them were literally in tears.

 

“ **Why”....** N chocked  **“is it impossible?”**

 

“Wah... this might be N hyung's best acting.”

Hongbin was appalled.

 

“Nope... it's not..” Ravi's voice was shaky.

 

Hongbin turned to him.

 

“Are you crying?” Hongbin yelped.

 

“Nope..” Ravi said meekly but a drop of tear fell from his eye and rolled down on his cheek.

Hongbin's jaw dropped at his friends new sight.

 

“ **You know the reason…”**

 

Hakyeon's hand formed a fist, and eyes got all teary.

 

“ **I still want to hear it from you.”** Hakyeon demanded.

 

“Umm….I don't remember reading it in the story….do you hyung?” Hyuk said as he squinted at the two main characters standing on the stage.

 

Ken took the file containing the top 100 fanfictions in his hand to look for the real story and Hongbin just shook their head,without taking their eyes of.

 

**“** it's **not allowed for us. Nobody will accept it.”**

 

Hakyeon released his fist. Eyes softened,voice back to normal.

 

The timer appeared at the corner of the screen. He had to say the next line to finish the drama.

 

“ **Is love a sin, Leo?”**

 

Leo paused.

 

30,29,27,26...

 

N looked at the screen with the corner of his eyes, time was running out. N shifted his gaze at Leo...he was still frozen.

 

25,24,23,22,21

 

“Why isn't hyung replying?” Ravi was in full panic mode.

 

“Did he forget the lines?” Hongbin was no less.

 

“He never practiced anyway..” Hyuk was a bit calm on the surface.

 

“Ottokaji!!!” 

 

20,19,18,17,16...

 

Leo’s lips curved into a slight smile and his eyes held the mystery in them. He slowly rose his left hand to caress N’s cheek.

 

15,14,13,12….

_ Did he forget the lines? It should be after he said his lines… _

 

Hakyeon's brows furrowed as he constantly kept shipping his gaze between Leo and the screen.

 

11,10,9,8...

 

Ravi was now jumping on his feet while biting on a handkerchief and his hands pulled it, anxious about how his perfect play was about to get ruined. While the stuffs tried to get a cue board to show Leo his dialogues..

 

7,6,5,4….

 

Leo thumb softly moved on his face,mistakenly displacing the Mike from N’s mouth. The Mike was now almost at his chin. The smile on Leo broadened, taking a step closer . And N squinted at his partner,puzzled to see his weird behavior. While the fans took the pictures of their favorite ship standing so close and with intimidating looks in one's eyes. But the rest was still quiet,having theirs mouth open.

 

3,2,1…

 

Hakyeon had his eyes fixed on the screen now. And suddenly he felt something soft on his lips. Drifting his gaze away from the screen to see the object,his eyes widened.

 

0……

 

The flashes of fire filled the stage as they almost tried to touch the sky, causing to brighten up even the darkest shade of black. Such brightness never failed to make one feel awed and startled yet finding themselves looking at that fire,admiring it, even screaming in excitement.

 

But today was different. Nobody cared about it. 

No word came out of the fans mouth, only a few flashes of camera,even that stopped,

Ravi’s handkerchief fell on the ground. 

Hongbin gulped,

stuffs froze wherever they were standing,

the cue board fell from their hand.  

The file almost fell from Ken's hand,

And Hyuk just fell on the ground.

 

The flashes finally calmed down. And N felt the soft lips started to move away, slowly opening his eyes. N’s eyes however was still wide open. Not only his, but the whole area had their eyes wide open. 

 

It was a high pitched strangled-ostrich-like scream that broke them away from their daze. The stuffs became busy in contacting the music controlling room, while the light director became perplexed as to what light he could possibly use at that moment. The fans started scream like it was them who was kissed by Leo, not N. 

 

“Ya! Ravi! What is this?” Hongbin fisted Ravi’s shirt with his both hands, as he started to shake him back and forth, strongly, causing him to see stars along with sun,moon and a few planets dancing before him. 

 

“D-d-d-did they a-actually did what I think they did?” Hyuk asked his two hyungs , doing crazy stuffs behind him, while his finger pointing at his other two hyung who did something more crazier on stage. Ken was now reading the last para of the main story thoroughly.

 

“ **Le...o..”** Hakyeon's voice sounded really vague thanks to that Mike's displacement,and the excessive scream of fans.

 

“ **Shh..”** Leo hushed with one finger on his lips and thumb fixing his Mike.

 

And that actually worked. However the light director gave up… He was now too focused on what Leo will say next to care about which color to use next, the fans shut up, Hongbin stopped, while Ravi hung his head back lazily feeling too dizzy,and it was probably because of Hongbin that he was still standing there.Ken didn't look up ,he was still reading it. Hyuk also stopped,but was too scared to look at the stage anymore.

 

_ What if he decides to carry N hyung and start doing stuffs…. _

 

All sorts of thoughts started to appear in Hyuk’s Little mind. 

 

A smirk appeared on Leo's face as he patted on N’s head.

 

**“Then let's commit the sin together...shall we?”**

 

**“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”** THE Fans screamed with every last bit of energy left in their body.

 

“What the hell is this! Nothing is in the story!!”

Ken shouted as he threw the file on the ground. 

 

Hongbin let go of Ravi's coller,and Ravi fell on the ground. Too shocked to even move anymore. And Hyuk he just turned his head to the stage,to see his hyung.

 

“He is not serious, right? He just forgot his lines,right?”

 

They were all shocked and the people on the backstage were all out of their minds at that time. Because it doesn't matter how much they tried to deny, they knew that this was not a drama or play or story anymore,even if the probability was only one percent.

 

“What, they look cute…” Ravi whispered finally after sending the stars to their respective places. And the other members glared at him.

 

“What?” Hongbin could not believe his own ears.

 

“Ya... this guy is weird! Stay away from him!” Ken said ,with his eye brow frowned and closing his eyes,shaking his head.

 

And Hyuk just got up from the ground and started to walk away from Ravi. 

 

“These hyungs….are crazy ..”

 

“What did I do?” Ravi shouted.

 

“Umm…” the manager stood before Ravi.

 

“You don't play _ Beautiful Liar _ after  **_this_ ** scene...do you?”

 

Ravi paused.

 

_ Ow…..crap…. _

 

And as for Leo and N…. Let's just say they realized one thing. They both were about to make a grave mistake.

 

_ You are right Leo...if falling in love really is a sin,then it's one sin that I don't mind committing. _

 

_ \--------------------------------------------- _

 

Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of the crowd, amidst all the screams and cheers, a girl kept quiet. Even when the concert ended, and her friends shook her , beat her, slapped her, tried to strangle her even, she didn’t move. Because, at that time she had rainbows and butterflies dancing and singing before her eyes. 

 

_ My story...but that kiss…..omo…..NEO IS REAL!! _


End file.
